Interest in electric vehicles has increased more and more in recent years, in particular due to a growing environmental awareness.
Central and wheel-proximal electric motors as well as electric wheel hub drives, among other things, may be used in electric cars. Electric wheel hub drives are a special design of an electric motor and include an electric motor which is integrated into a wheel of a vehicle and simultaneously supports the wheel hub in such a way that a part of the motor rotates together with the wheel.
An electric motor conventionally has a rotor, which is rotatably supported around a rotation axis, and a stator, which is stationary in relation to the rotor.
In an internally rotating wheel hub drive system, a so-called internal rotor, the rotor may be situated, for example, inside the stator. In an externally rotating wheel hub drive system, a so-called external rotor, the rotor may be situated, for example, outside the stator.